A New Misty's Song
by CuteMew
Summary: OLD STUFF Sort of an AAMRN, it's about what happens the morning after Misty sings Misty's Song. Note: Despite popular demands, this fic will remain unfinished due to an abyssmal lack of interest in Pokemon on the author's part
1. Part 1 - Misty's Denial

****

A New Misty's Song – Part 1

Misty's Denial

By CuteMew

Disclaimer: Don't sue me.

A/N: This takes place the morning after Misty sings "Misty's Song" (the one on 2BA Master) If you've ever heard it or even just heard of it, it would probably make more sense… The song Misty sings in this fic goes to the same tune.

Another A/N: You MUST read the lyrics to understand the fic!!! The lyrics _aren't_ from "Misty's Song", there sorta like a "Misty's Song" filk.

"Hey, Misty? Last night I thought I heard you singing a song or something…" Ash said, yawning.

"Oh… um…" Misty stuttered.

"And don't try and deny it, I heard you nice and clear. Your 'Who, me?' gimmick won't work." Ash taunted.

"Oh, ok. I was singing a song."

"How does it go?"

"I, um don't really wanna say…"

"And why is that?"

"Oh, um, fine. Alright. I'll sing it for you. Ahem." Misty cleared her throat and started crooning her song loudly.

__

"Out here on the dampened forest ground  
Next to the bugs... oh, ew…  
There's something that I must put up with year-round   
I'll readily admit, 'coz it's true

"You look at me, I make a face 

"I wanna tell you that I hate you, but I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but I'm afraid that I'll break your puny heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?   
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
And to say that, I hate you

"I practice all the things that I could say  
And I hope it doesn't make you mad  
I tell myself today could be the day  
But I really don't wanna make you sad 

"I look at you, you make a face 

"I wanna tell you that I hate you, but I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but I'm afraid that I'll break your puny heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?   
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
And to say that, I hate you

"Why, why can't you give it back?   
You ruined it, so give me a new bike!   
I try, but I can't pretend that I   
Don't need to ride away from you  
It's you I dislike

"I wanna tell you that I hate you, but I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but I'm afraid that I'll break your puny heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?   
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
And to say that… __

"I wanna tell you that I hate you, but I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but I'm afraid that I'll break your puny heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?   
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
And to say that, I hate you."

When Misty finished the song, she looked up at Ash. To her surprise, Ash had a sort of hurt expression on his face. 

"Is that song…is that about m-me?" Ash stuttered.

"Um…yeah…" Misty said, already sorry she had sung such an untrue song.

__

She must be telling the truth, Ash thought sadly. _All this time I thought she considered me a good friend, maybe even kinda *liked* me… But I was wrong. She was following me all this time just because of the bike, but she hated me and didn't want to hurt my feelings. *I* care about her though, maybe she'd be happier if I just bought her a bike so she could leave._

Ash sighed. "What's wrong?" Misty asked.

"Oh, nothing. Can you excuse me for a while?" Ash said, biting back tears.

"Ok…" Misty murmured. _What have I done? Now he'll hate me too, I'll never have another chance to tell him how I really feel…_

When she looked up, Ash was gone.

****

Misty soon became bored, with no one to talk with. Brock was still asleep, so she decided to just sleep also, until Ash returned.

Three hours later, Misty woke up, and was surprised to find a shiny new red bicycle that looked just like her old one right next to her. She got up and saw a note attached to the handle bar. _This is Ash's handwriting…_ she realized.

Dear Misty

I'm really sorry about ruining your bike. I just managed to save enough money to buy one for you, so here it is. I hope you like it.

Anyway, I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble. I always knew you didn't like me much, but I never thought you hated me… I guess I _am_ dense, just like you always say. I hope you'll be happier with your new bike and without me bothering you anymore. I've decided to leave the group and just travel on my own. I guess since you hate me, Brock probably doesn't like me much either.

Goodbye, Misty. I'll miss you, even if you won't miss me. I love you, and I'll always love you.

-Ash

"Nooo!" Misty sobbed. _It's all my fault… it's all my fault…_

Ok, I know that the song that Misty sings doesn't make entire sense, partly coz in the story Misty was kinda nervous and just made it up on the spot, and partly coz I'm odd. Please review! Thanks!!! -CuteMew


	2. Part 2 - Broken Hearts

****

A New Misty's Song – part 2

Broken Hearts

By CuteMew

Disclaimer: Don't sue me.

A/N: Originally, I wasn't planning on making a sequel, but since almost everyone reviewing "A New Misty's Song: Misty's Denial" seemed to want more, I decided to change it into a multi-part fic. Hope you enjoy this one! ^_^

Another A/N: When I wrote this, it was like around 11:30pm, which is why it's a really odd fic. ^^;;;

A third A/N (these are getting annoying, huh?): Ok, I know the title is "A New Misty's Song", but I couldn't think of a cool song that would fit in this part… If anyone knows of a song I could slip into this part of the story, please tell me in the review! Thanx

"Nooo!" Misty sobbed. _It's all my fault… it's all my fault… I can't believe he still doesn't hate me, after all I've done to him…_ She read and reread the note, still disbelieving that Ash had left her, truly left her. _How will I make it without him?_

She unsteadily walked over to where Brock was still snoring away, sound asleep. She kneeled down and shook him awake.

"Brock…" Misty whispered.

"Huh?" yawned Brock as he opened his eyes (no wait, I take that back, Brock doesn't open his eyes ^^;;) "What's wrong, Misty?" Brock said, noticing that Misty's eyes were red from crying, and her cheeks were tear-streaked. Brock sat up and looked around for any sign of something wrong. "Hey, what happened to Ash?"

"He… left…" Misty wavered, on the verge crying fresh tears.

"Huh? Why would he leave? He never said anything about leaving the group before…" Brock said, puzzled.

"He left because of me…" Misty whispered, and proceeded to tell Brock what happened.

****

Ash was running as fast as he could through the forest, with Pikachu on his shoulder, looking very confused.

"I… won't… cry… I… won't… cry…" he muttered to himself over and over. _A true pokemon master wouldn't cry just because someone didn't like them…_ "Ha! I, Ash Ketchum, am gonna be the world's #1 pokemon master, and little things like this can't stop me!" he shouted, trying to convince himself of his confidence.

"Pika pi, pikachu?" Ash? What's wrong? Pikachu asked, concerned for his trainer.

(Ok, sorry about this, but I just have to completely interrupt my fic, but this is so hilarious… I'm listening to the radio, and it's "The Real Slimshady" , but there's a twist, it's background music is from "Oops, I Did it Again" and it sounds HILARIOUS!!! The really weird thing is that they go really well together… weird…ok that's enough interruption, huh? I'll get back to the fic)

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine, Pikachu. Don't worry 'bout me…" As he said this, however, Ash felt new tears forming, clouding up his vision. Just this moment, ominous-looking clouds started gathering.

"Pika…?" You sure…? All of a sudden, rain started pelting down from above. There was a sudden flash and then thunder could be heard rumbling in the distance.

"Oh shoot (hehe, I originally put sh** but I like keeping people pretty much in character, and I remembered Pokemon characters don't swear ^^;;), it's starting to rain…" Ash muttered. He ran faster and faster, the trees becoming blurry as he passed them. Cold, wet raindrops pelted down faster and faster. Ash gently moved Pikachu under his jacket so it wouldn't get wet.

__

Misty… she hates me… Tears dripped down Ash's cheeks. _Heh, oh well, at least no one will notice in the rain…_

"Pika pi, pikapika pikachu!" Ash, you're crying! 

"Huh? Yeah… You're such a great friend, I guess I can confide in you…" Ash smiled. "It's just that… I… I… I feel so torn up right now. I thought Misty was a friend the whole time, and today she told me she hated me…"

"Pika, pikachu?" Is that why you left?

"Yeah. Coz, Pikachu, I really care about Misty. Even after she told me she hated me, I wanted her to be happy, so I left. She's probably a lot happier without me around…"

__

Pikachu pika pika pi… Poor Ash… Suddenly, Pikachu remembered something. "Pika pi, pika pikachu pi chu! Pika, pikachu." But Ash, Misty doesn't hate you! She told me you were a great friend…

"She must have been pretending… I know she hates me, Pikachu… there's no reason why *anyone* would like *me*…" mumbled Ash.

"Pikachu!" *I* like you! 

"Thanks Pikachu. You're a real pal."

Ash kept running harder and harder, needing to find a place with shelter, but finding none. All of a sudden, he slipped, for the ground was much slipperier because of the rain.

"Waaa!" Ash yelled as he fell, with Pikachu flying out of his arms. Pikachu landed unharmed but wet; he fell into a mud puddle. When it looked around, it saw that it's trainer wasn't so lucky.

Ash had landed headfirst on a rock. He had been knocked unconsious and had a severe-looking gash on his forehead that was bleeding heavily.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu jolted Ash with a thunderbolt in an attempt to revive him, but to no avail. "Pika pika…"

This isn't the end ok? Please review with any comments, ideas for the next part, etc. Coz if I don't get reviews, I probably won't write another part, it takes a long time, and if people don't like reading these, then it's pointless to write them. So review if you want another part, ok? Thanks! -CuteMew


	3. Part 3 - Searching for Love

****

A New Misty's Song – part 3

Searching for Love

By CuteMew

Disclaimer: Don't sue me.

A/N: Here it is, the third part! Read it, see if you like it (or not ^^;;) and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! Thanks! ~_^

"So what are you gonna do?" Brock asked.

"I dunno…" Misty said, unsure of everything.

All of a sudden, a jolt of lightning went through the air, and thunder boomed. A few sharp, stinging raindrops started falling from the sky.

"Well, we certainly can't do anything now… It's starting to rain." Brock said, looking at the sky.

"Mmhmm…" Misty mumbled. "I hope Ash is ok."

Misty blinked. She felt a sudden jolt of energy zing right through her and straightened up.

"What?" Brock asked, surprised to see Misty look so full of energy all of sudden.

"I… I'm not sure…" Misty mumbled, with an odd look in her eyes. "I just had this really weird feeling, I think it has something to do with the rain… I think something's happened to Ash!"

"Really? Maybe we should go look for him…" Brock looked at Misty.

"But, but what if he doesn't want to see me…?" Misty wavered.

"That doesn't matter, if something's really happened to Ash, we should look for him. Otherwise, who knows what might happen?"

"Yeah, you're right. I just hope that I'm wrong and nothing's happened to him."

****

"Pikapi, pika pikachu…" Ash, wake up… Pikachu was trying in vain to revive his trainer. It shocked him over and over, but he remained unconscious. After a while, Pikachu realized it would have to go for help. As it ran back to where his owner had just ran from, it looked back.

"Pikachu pi, pikapika pi pichu!" You'll be alright, I'm gonna get help! Pikachu called back as it bounded down the path as fast as its little legs could carry it.

****

"All right, Brock, let's go, it's stopped raining already," said Misty.

"Yeah."

As they walked down the path that led out of the forest, they suddenly encountered a fork in the road.

"Brock, which way should we go?"

"Hmm," Brock muttered at he consulted his map. "I don't know, Ash could've taken either fork, they both end up in towns eventually."

"Maybe we should split up. I'll go that way," Misty said while pointing down the right fork, "and you go that way," she said while pointing down the other road. "Ok?"

"Ok. Whoever finds him will send out a pokemon to find the other, all right?" Brock suggested.

"Sure."

****

As Misty walked down the road, she looked around for any signs that Ash had been there. She didn't see any footsteps and realized that the rain must have washed any footprints away.

She sighed. "Now it'll be even harder to find him…" She sat down on a rock to decide what she should do next. All of a sudden, she felt something scratching at her leg.

"Pika!"

"What the…?" Misty said as she stared down at it. "Pikachu? What are you doing here? And why aren't you with Ash…?"

"Pikapi, pika pikachu!"

"Oh, I wish I understood you… wait, are you saying that something's happened to Ash?"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"Where is he?"

"Pikapika, chu pika pi."

Pikachu ran back down the path and Misty ran after it. _I was right, something did happen to Ash. Oh… I hope it's nothing too serious… Just hold on Ash, hold on…_

****

"Aaaaaahhhh!" screamed all three members of Team Rocket.

"Wha-wha-what's _dat_?!?" Meowth pointed.

"Hmm," Jessie muttered.

"What, Jessie? Do you know what it is?" James asked.

"Yes. It's a dead body," concluded Jessie.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Jessie, James, and Meowth screamed at the same time.

They were all about to run off screaming their heads off when Meowth turned around to give it a good look.

"Hey, look, dat's the twerp!" Meowth said, surprised.

"What is?" James asked, confused.

"Da…da… dead body is da twerp!"

"Eeeww…" James squealed.

Meowth, Jessie, and James crowded around the rock where Ash lay bleeding.

"He's unconsious, but I don't tink he's dead yet," said Meowth.

"Should we help him?" Jessie said.

"Hmm… the twerp did help us sometimes… I guess it wouldn't hurt much to help him too…" James said.

"Yeah, and we can steal his pokemon at da same time!" Meowth grinned.

"Hahahahahaha!" They all laughed an "evil laugh".

Suddenly heard footsteps. "Come on, let's go!" Jessie said.

They lifted Ash onto their shoulders (except for Meowth, he had grabbed onto Ash's feet and had gotten lifted into the air when Jessie and James lifted him up), and ran off into the middle of the woods.

Okay, review time! Tell me any ideas you have for the next part (which I haven't written yet ^_^), any comments, changes you would make, etc. Thanks!


	4. Part 4 - Unexpected Assistance

****

A New Misty's Song – Part 4

Unexpected Assistance

By CuteMew

Disclaimer: Don't sue me.

A/N: You must be happy. For once I have nothing to say in an annoying Author's note.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out in alarm. It ran toward the rock where it last saw Ash, and pointed.

"I don't get it, Pikachu," Misty whispered nervously. "I thought you said he was here…?"

"Pika pikachu!" He was! (Misty didn't really get what Pikachu was saying, though)

Misty walked over to the rock. She gasped when she saw blood on it. "Ash must have hit his head on this rock and got knocked unconscious," she whispered.

"Pika…" Pikachu knodded again.

"But, where is he now…? Someone must have kidnapped Ash!" Misty said, fearful for her friend.

Pikachu nodded and went over to the rock. It bent down and sniffed. All of a sudden, it snapped its head back up and growled. "Pi…"

"What?" Misty asked, surprised at Pikachu's actions.

Pikachu, knowing that Misty couldn't really understand it, just sighed. _There's no way of telling her that it was Team Rocket who kidnapped Ash, I'll just get Misty to follow me_…

Pikachu tugged at Misty's ankles. "You want me to follow you…" Pikachu just nodded. It bent down again and sniffed at the trail of Meowth-Jessie-James scent that he already knew so well. It started following it, heading straight into the bushes, with Misty following close behind.

****

"Wake up, twerp!" Meowth yowled. Ash just lay there, unmoving.

"He won't wake up!" yelled James. "How are we supposed to steal his pokemon if he doesn't wake up?"

"We swipe 'em, you idiot," grumbled Jessie. With that, she quickly pulled all the pokeballs from the belt at Ash's waist and tossed them to Meowth and James. All three of them snickered.

"That was too easy!" grinned James.

"But what do we do wit da twerp now?" Meowth asked.

"Well, we can either leave him here and just leave, or we can carry him to a hospital and leave him there…" Jessie said thoughtfully.

"If we leave him here, he'll die…" said James.

"And dat means he won't be able to capture any more pokemon! Coz dead people can't catch pokemon, you know!" said Meowth.

"Of course. And that means we can't steal any more pokemon from him either," said Jessie.

So the three of them started to lift him up again to carry him to the nearest hospital, when they heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Ahhhh! Someone's coming! Quick, drop the kid and run, otherwise they'll see that we took his pokemon and arrest us!" James yelled, panicking. All three members of Team Rocket did just that, dashing off through the trees.

"Look's like Team Rocket's dashing off again!"

****

Pikachu popped its head through the bushes. Seeing that it had finally found its trainer, it breathed a sigh of relief and bounded towards him. Misty ran after Pikachu and they soon both stopped in front of the unconscious boy.

"Look, his pokeballs are all gone!" Misty pointed. "Someone must have stolen them… It must have been Team Rocket! So _they _were the ones who kidnapped him…"

Pikachu nodded silently.

Misty kneeled down and gently shook Ash's shoulder. "Wake up, Ash… wake up…" she whispered tearfully. Ash didn't move. "He's lost so much blood and he hit his head on that rock pretty hard… We have to get him to the nearest medical center, or he…he might not make it," murmured Misty.

Pikachu looked up to see Misty crying. "Pika, pika…"

Misty managed to smile weakly and turned to Pikachu. "Pikachu, I'll get Ash to the hospital, I think the nearest one is in Chocobo City (I'm just making this up, okay?). Could you go tell Brock that he can find us at the Chocobo City Hospital? I'm sure Brock also knows where it is."

Pikachu nodded and dashed off. Misty thought. _What would be the fastest way I could get Ash to the hospital?_

****

Meanwhile, Jessie, James, and Meowth were wandering around through the woods. "Hmm. James, you're the one with the map. Just what is the way out of this place?" Jessie asked.

"But Jessie, I don't have the map, I thought Meowth had the map!" James whined.

"But I thought dat Jessie had da map!"

"I don't!" Jessie yelled.

"But then, if none of us have the map, than that means… that means…" stuttered James.

"That means dat – " Meowth interjected.

"We're lost!" all three of them shouted simultaneously.

They continued wandering around. "Maybe if we can find where we started from, we start over from there. We probably ran off the opposite direction from the path, so we should find where we dragged the twerp to and go the other way," James thought out loud.

"Yeah, then it should be a cinch to find our van, I'm sure we parked it in the bushes right next to the path," said Jessie.

Soon, Meowth stopped. "I think we're close! Remember dat gigantic prickly bush I got stuck in while we were running? Dere it is, the same one!" he pointed.

"You're right, I bet the place was right over… there," Jessie pointed at a little clearing surrounded in bushes. "Come on, let's go."

They walked right into the clearing, and were shocked to see Misty standing there, looking very unhappy – not because she was angry at them – she had a worried expression on her normally cheerful face and was even crying.

As Team Rocket stepped into view, Misty turned to look at them. Surprisingly, she didn't look angry even now. With a pleading look on her face, she quietly spoke, "Please, I know we never really got along, but I really need your help." Misty started sobbing, and choked out, "Ash… he's hurt… really bad… and he needs to get to the Chocobo City Hospital as fast as possible! Or else… he might not make it…"

As they looked at all the pain on the girl's face, somehow their hardened hearts softened into sympathy.

"We had no idea it was so serious," murmured Jessie.

"We're really sorry that all we could think of was to steal his pokemon..." James quietly handed back the pokeballs that they had stolen before.

Misty accepted them and looked up, "You can help me then?"

"Yeah, we got a van parked near here. Come on, we'll drive you guys dere," said Meowth.

Jessie and James pulled Ash onto their shoulders again, and they all ran toward the van. As they piled into the van, Misty turned to Team Rocket. With tears in her eyes, she whispered, "Thanks."


End file.
